Forgiveness
by rwbybomb21
Summary: They were two different people, both on different sides of the metaphorical war, and both held the secret to each other; themselves. NeoXRuby. Previously called 'Different Colours'. Now a three shot.
1. Loving

**So, this is probably the first RubyXNeo fic out there. Neo is that pink and brown haired girl we see in episode 4, volume 2. **

**I don't own RWBY...*Sniffle***

**(^^^^^^)**

"What good is she anyway? She can't even talk!" Emerald was the only one who didn't like Neo, the new guard to Roman. Neo was extremely quiet, causing some to think that she was mute, or her tongue was cut out or something. In reality, she was thinking of her secret, redheaded girlfriend, whom of which she had seen when she was called to help Roman when he thought it good to hop in a mech and chase them across the highway, likely causing him to become more noticeable.

She couldn't get the image of her disappointed and betrayed look that Ruby gave her out of her head, but she was doing this for her, to protect her...

"Would you can it, Emerald? Some of us are trying to sleep." Mercury exclaimed from his bunk within the room. It was a small, shabby room, but one they had grown to relate to a home. A small bunk bed for Emerald and Mercury to share, and a recently added single bed for Neo, off to the far left of the room.

"Shut it, Merc. Seriously, though, don't you think it's at least slightly weird that she won't talk?" Emerald inquired, forgetting Neo was in the room. She was about to speak up, when the look of betrayal flashed on Ruby's face in her mind again, and she was caught in an endless loop of that moment.

"Firstly; you do know she's right there, right?" Mercury spotted Neo was sat, staring into nothingness. "Never mind... Second; does it really matter if she talks or not? She does the job right, does it really matter?" he questioned. Emerald shot him a glare.

"Of course it does!" She shouted as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Neo, meanwhile, was shaking her head and muttering things over and over again. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She continued muttering while the other two occupants of the room were shouting at each other, arguing why it does and doesn't matter if they argue.

"It really doesn't. If she gets things done, why should it matter if she talks?" Mercury sounded bored, his voice near monotone.

"...Because...I want someone to talk to!"

Mercury looked genuinely hurt at that. "Hey! I talk to you!"

Emerald gave him a deadpan stare. "...Other than you, ass for brains."

Mercury was about to throw something at Emerald, who stuck her tongue out childishly, before the muttering from Neo turned into slow, soft, steady sobs. Each one was like a hammer falling upon their souls, smashing it, shattering it, sending the pieces around their bodies. The soft sobs turned into slow, louder sobbing, her eyes both pouring out small, slow rivets of water.

Emerald and Mercury were, to say the least, confused. The hard, quiet Neo was crying her eyes out, clutching a pillow to her chest, squeezing her face into it, muttering through broken sobs and small sniffles. They couldn't do anything, this was new ground to them; so they just waited and watched with some sort of morbid curiosity.

Neo, on her part, was pouring all her self hatred, her disappointment in betraying Ruby, in everything into her tears.

And she just wept, all night long.

(^^^^^^)

Ruby was tossing, turning in various angles, sitting upright and falling back down, and all just to get rid of the image of Neo.

Neo, that wondrous, curious, loosely kept, quiet, half pink-half brown haired girl; Ruby, to say the least when she met her a half year ago, was completely infatuated with her. She had to fight, and sometimes bleed, just to get Neo to notice her, and all of that amounted to a relationship, but secret. If Yang found out she was a lesbian, it would not go down well. Ruby was, after all, the last of her family- the Rose side of the family- and was expected to resurrect it from the ashes, as Yang had so often reminded her-she feared disownment. Weiss... well, she didn't know about Weiss, how she felt about same sex relationships...but knowing her it couldn't be for them- she felt fear of hatred. Blake was a mystery, her being from a previous relationship with a man, and her normal stoic attitude to anyone displaying public affection of either relationship put her squarely in the 'do not figure out and leave were it is' department- Ruby feared her leaving.

To be honest, Ruby feared a lot; she feared spiders, she feared people hating her, she feared...people finding out about her and Neo. But, if one were to look into her small, significantly brilliant yet childish mind, they would see Neo's handiwork of keeping Ruby grounded, 'down to earth'.

These fears were all completely justified,; Yang would disown her, leaving her with no family to speak of, Weiss would hate her- more than she did when they first met- and probably publicly embarrass her and she wasn't sure about Blake, and that was what she feared about her the most; not knowing how she would take it or what she would do.

So, here she lay, mulling the evidence of Neo being involved in a criminal syndicate, the ones fighting her, and the look of utter shock on her face when she bowed before literally shattering and disappearing towards the end of their fight.

In Ruby's mind, she was telling her that this was all wrong, that Neo was the enemy, but as so many times before have proven, Ruby's heart always prevails; it was telling her that Neo would never do anything to hurt her, even if she was on the bad side; it was telling her Neo was doing this to protect her, that she never knew Ruby was at Beacon.

It was telling her to get her lazy butt out of bed and find her, get an explanation and sort things out.

And for the first time in her life, she stood up with purpose, instead of cluelessness, and walked with purpose, not slouched as she always was.

(^^^^^^)

Beacon fountain has been used for many reasons; from runaway teammates that are revealed as Faunus, to secret lovers meeting under the brilliant night sky.

Ruby and Neo often frequented this place to speak, catch up, and generally bask in each other's presence, holding hands and giggling softly, sharing smiles both genuine, telling each other about their days- apparently Neo had left a lot out of those kinds of talks- and sharing heartfelt kisses beneath the watchful eyes of the glimmering stars.

She figured if Neo was to be anywhere, she would be here. She always did have a flare for the silent areas, even if she was inside. She preferred the outdoors anyway, but Ruby did too, so she couldn't really complain.

And, as a result of her heart's reign over her body and mind, she sat, cross legged on the side of the fountain, looking up at the sky until the sound of broken twigs and soft footsteps caught her attention...

...and there she was, her pink and auburn hair flowing behind her, her umbrella slung over her right shoulder as she walked, but the faint streaks of what were tears seemed to be shimmering in the moonlight, the stars assisting in lighting up that particular feature, causing Ruby to gasp and run over, catching Neo's attention.

Just as Neo snapped her head towards the direction of footsteps, she felt Ruby pound into her abdomen, holding her in a vice grip, but thankfully her clothing prevented spinal injury.

The matter of breathing, though, was a bit...different. Currently, Ruby had winded her, so she couldn't speak to let Ruby know to let her go. What a way to go out; death by Ruby's over-affection. Though, she did suppose, that wasn't a really bad way to die.

Just as Neo started to go red faced with lack of oxygen, Ruby pulled away, then went back in, hugging her softer this time. "Neo, are you okay?" Neo was confused, no dumbfounded...no not even that...flabbergasted. Ruby, her sweet, innocent little Ruby, was worried about her? When she had almost hurt her? Ruby certainly was one for quick forgiveness, though Neo supposed that isn't really that bad a trait.

Neo's eyes suddenly released the water they had pent up, the tears flowing freely as she clutched Ruby's cloak, bringing her in for a searing kiss, one burning with all the passion and the amount of sorry she would have said to her; all of it, every last ounce of it, was placed into one, big, passionate kiss.

Ruby was stunned for a second, before giving in and placing her hands on Neo's hips, bringing her closer to deepen the kiss. Neo's lack of oxygen won over passion, however, and she pulled away, placing her forehead to Ruby.

"I'm sorry, Ruby...I should have told you..." Ruby just placed her lips to Neo's again, cutting her off, before coming back out again.

"I don't care, but just promise to tell me everything in the future; I don't judge people, you know that." Ruby whispered, running a hand through the pink side of Neo's hair, before looking into her slightly different coloured eyes, smiling as she saw Neo do so.

"That, well, with my job that might be a bit hard to do, but no more secrets." Neo promised, placing ehr forehead back to Ruby, who just contently sighed before rubbing hands over Neo's cheeks, drying the stained tears.

Ruby forgave her so quickly, and Neo made a silent promise to never again take advantage of that, to completely open up with her, to tell her those words she hadn't been able to utter for nearly a year, the ones she needed to say, lest something happen and everything go unsaid.

"Ruby..." Ruby lifted her head to look in Neo's eyes. "...I love you." The 'L' word: The one Ruby had been waiting to hear, was said as soft as silk, as loud as angel choirs, as smooth as melted butter in summer.

Ruby's knees buckled at the words and as a last ditch effort to keep herself upright, she threw herself at older teen, clashing their lips together, and tears of happiness streaming down both their faces.

As they parted, Ruby looked at Neo, and saw a smile. "You know, there is a reason that this is all forbidden and stuff." Ruby said. "I'm a huntress, and you work for Roman. We need to keep this as secret as possible."

Neo looked sad slightly. "You do know that I have to do everything he says? If I don't he levels Beacon..." Neo softly whispered. "...What if he..." she couldn't finish the sentence. She had to do it, no matter what, but she could fight back; no one could get her to attack Ruby.

Ruby shushed her. "Then we fight him, together, like we always have been."

They both hugged, feeling each other's heartbeats in time with their feelings. Relief, happiness...cluelessness to the pair of amber, cat slotted eyes that have been following Ruby since she shuffled out of the dorm.

Amber eyes that, beneath them, held a smile of happiness for her leader; she found happiness, true happiness; not that smiling and upbeat personality that Ruby flashes everyone. No, this was true happiness, and she felt happy for them both.

They say that those fighting on the opposite end can attract as can opposites themselves.

They also say when you mix different colours together, they intertwine, becoming one, a mix of all of the feelings that they both had before mixing, and releasing a light unto the world.

She knew they would be that light, no matter how dark the intentions are.


	2. Forgiving

**A/N: so this came from an idea, bizarrely enough, from a reviewer to my Different Colours fic, and from Episode 11 of volume 2, but I can't really give them credit, because everyone who flies the NeoXRuby- does this ship have a name?- airship deserves it.**

**I don't own RWBY...**

**But just so you know, these three people influenced this story in subtle ways through either reviews or support:**

**Arieko: thanks for your support, and hope to see you review this- I like my reviewers, what can I say? Oh, and your stories are good...but...well...I think, if anything, there's a lot of freezerburn, and not enough Black rose, and I'm sure others will agree with me. If there is Black rose, though, it's always smut, or lemon, or needless flirting. THERE NEEDS TO BE FLUFF, AND PLOT AND REAL LIFE SCENARIOS!**

**AND FLUFF!**

**Yin: are you a guest? You need to become a full member, friend! I value everyone's opinion, and hope to see yours here.**

**Sgtranglin: firstly, thanks for your other review, and secondly, I hope- like I said to the others- that you review.**

**Well, with that out of the way, a little self promotion: *ahem!* Roll up, Roll up! Come and see the wizardly wondrous, mystically insane RWBYBOMB21! He/she will now...make themselves disappear from the very page and allow you- the reader of this fine fic- to read!**

***Poof* and he's gone!**

**Oh, right...he's still here...*Cough*...**

**...so, I have actually come up with a ship name for these two; **

**Neapolitan Roses**

**Rose Umbrella**

**Either one will do.**

**(^^^^^^)**

"_A friend is someone who knows all about you and still loves you."_

_-Elbert Hubbard-_

"_You don't love someone because they're perfect, you love them in spite of the fact that they're not."_

_-Jodi Picoult- _

(^^^^^^)

Jumping down, she ran from train car to train car, watching with grim irony as the train cars behind her exploded, metal flying everywhere and the remnants of the cars hitting the admittedly thin concrete ceiling of the tunnel they were in.

With some battle with the Fang guards on the roofs of the cars, and a gigantic mech, Blake, Yang and Weiss decided to leave Ruby and head to the front of the train with high- but unreasonable- hopes of stopping it.

The Grimm flooding in from the tunnel certainly provided some incentive.

"Sir, what do we do!" she turned her head to Professor-Doctor Oobeleck, eyes wide with worry and concern for both parts the teacher and her pet dog; Zwei was so loyal, even before coming to Beacon.

Oobeleck turned his head, smirking devilishly, wielding his coffee-cup-turned-flaming bat and looked at the approaching mechs. "You go ahead Ruby! Try and slow the train down!" he turned to the side, and spoke almost quietly. "It's time I taught these a lesson."

As the professor ran one way and Ruby another after dismissing the dog, something didn't feel right, something...off.

Her aura fluctuated, her heart pounded, and her brain worked overtime to keep the flow of blood going in and out to a minimum. But that familiar feeling of...someone...something was happening. Something...

...she widened her eyes. Oh no. "Neo!"

She ran to the area where the aura was showing her. She knew something was wrong. Her head kept hurting, her spine tingling with both anticipation and wariness- she hadn't seen Neo in a while, after all, not since the night she fought Roman for a second time.

She just hoped Neo was okay.

(^^^^^^)

Yang hated the pink and brown haired girl with a vengeance, she truly did; but what she had to say other than 'I hate you' is 'Why aren't you fighting back'? But the true answer was...she couldn't. That's right; Neo was superior to Yang in every way, shape and form- save for the two miniature 'forms' she had on her chest- but she couldn't do anything.

Well, not that she couldn't, but that she won't. She refuses to hurt Yang; even if she's overly-confident, being a jackass and over all a show off. No one needs to do back flips while they fight- save for her, because her fighting style actually _uses_ back flips to be effective.

So, after quite the beating from Yang, she was almost glad to see a red blur smash into Yang, knocking her out with a precise slam on the head.

Then she almost blacked out with a smile on her face...but the blur spoke. Damnit, why did it have to speak?

"Neo!?" that voice...she must be hearing things...

"Neo!" Nope, not hearing things: Which means...

"R-Ruby...?" she lifted her head, only to find herself pinned down by red lips and delicate hands.

Ruby broke it off first by lifting Neo's head onto her lap while she used her other hand to trace over some swelling bruises, one on her cheek and one on her forehead. Neo sighed at her soft hands caressing her face, but then her multicoloured eyes opened in realisation; she hadn't spoke to Ruby in nearly two weeks.

This was much more important than her bruises.

She shot up out of Ruby's lap, seemingly having regained stamina, and looked at Ruby with worry in her eyes; Ruby just looked confused. "Ruby...I'm so sorry."

Ruby just tilted her head. "Sorry for what?"

Neo blinked at this; she honestly didn't know? Beacon must be keeping her busier than she thought. "Well...I haven't spoken to you in nearly two weeks..." she mumbled, feeling the toll of the oncoming headache grace her once again.

Ruby blinked, then froze, then blinked again. "You're sorry for not speaking to me...?" she was incredibly confused right now, her little red head trying to figure out what was going on.

Neo nodded, feeling incredibly guilty right now. She thought she deserved a slap on the head for what she did.

WHACK!

Ruby lifted her hand away from the back of Neo's head- poetic justice at its finest- and looked at her angrily. "Don't you dare apologise Neapolitan!" Neo winced; Ruby only ever used her full name when she was either in trouble, or was getting scolded. "Listen here, I don't care that you didn't contact me; you've got a job, I've got a different job: End. Of. Story."

And just like that, Ruby's anger dissipated, her head lightening up, her body feeling as if it was on Cloud Nine as she placed her lips to Neo's In a soothing and romantic gesture of affection. She hadn't kissed her girlfriend for nearly two weeks; needless to stay, it was ripping her up. Well, that and the fact that her sister and friends- bar Blake- knew about it. The cat came up to her late one night to congratulate Ruby, and to say she was shocked that she'd completely accepted Ruby would be an understatement.

But she still kept it a secret from her friends and sister, from the headmaster and everyone else around them. Hell, Ruby went so far as to ask Blake for help hiding her secrets when her friends began questioning her on dates and people to take to the second upcoming dance; because one wasn't enough.

Neo however was getting a headache from the amount of forgiveness her girlfriend had for her. While, admittedly, she didn't mind, and, again, she knew that her mistake was extremely miniscule, she expected a lot of swatting around the head and being ignored, causing her to practically shower Ruby with love- something that she was actually looking forward to doing.

They broke off, and Ruby placed her forehead against Neo's, looking into her now pink eyes and smiling contentedly.

"I love you Neo."

Neo simply laughed and kissed her girlfriend's cheek, before bidding her farewell and teleporting out of existence.

But not before saying to herself. "What did I do to get a girl like her?"

Little to Ruby's knowledge- and the now waking up Yang Xiao Long- she was sat on top of th ehigest box in the room, the shadows hiding her and her mind wandering to the more unpleasant things coming up.

"After what I've done...I think her forgiveness will run out pretty soon." But one last glance to Ruby told her the answer to that unasked question. "No, she'll never stop forgiving me."

She teleported out of existence, to the nearby White Fang base. "But maybe that's not a bad thing."


End file.
